


Transformers: Mobian Chronicles (Arc 10: Double Trouble)

by Canso99



Series: Transformers: Mobian Chronicles [10]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canso99/pseuds/Canso99
Summary: While Amy was on Nebulos, Nemesis Prime returned to Mobius, his mind settled on revenge! Will Optimus be able to send Nemesis back to Moebius or will Nemesis destroy everything and everyone Optimus holds dear?
Series: Transformers: Mobian Chronicles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734937
Collections: Sonic Fanfics





	1. Chapter 1

“There they go,” remarked Ratchet once the _Retranga_ left.

“Lucky girl,” grumbled Optimus. “She gets to visit an alien world while we have to deal with Megatron here.”

“Erm, Prime,” argued Sonic, “aren’t YOU on an alien world right now?”

“…Okay, fair point,” conceded Optimus. “Teletraan, we need a Ground Bridge.”

“Coming up,” called Teletraan. The Ground Bridge opened and everyone returned to base. Optimus stretched his arms above him, trying to stave off tiredness from the events of the day.

“I don’t know about you bots,” he yawned, “but I think I’m gonna hit up monitor duty.”

“You’re volunteering for that dull job?” quizzed Bumblebee.

“I’d like to be the first to know if Megatron takes advantage of this opportunity,” replied Optimus.

“Fair enough,” conceded Bumblebee. “I’m gonna take a quick…”

“Hold that thought,” called Teletraan. “You bots might want to see this.” He switched on the news.

“This is Scarlet Garcia,” announced the reporter, “reporting live from Station Square. Eyewitnesses and other various law enforcement officials have reported seeing a black and purple version of the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, with a pale-yellow, twin-tailed fox at the wheel. The fox has been identified as Miles Prower of Moebius, the alternate universe where our beloved heroes are villains that have conquered their world. Further reports say that the Anti-Tails is behind the wheel in more ways than one as he seems to be piloting this Optimus in both vehicle AND robot mode. Right now, he has currently taken Samantha Urbana, president and CEO of Urbana Industries, as his hostage. He is demanding to see Optimus Prime alone. Whether or not Optimus will honor that ridiculous ‘alone’ bit is still up in the air.”

“Nemesis Prime?!” yelped Optimus. “How did HE get back?!”

“Dat’s dat evil combination of you and Tails, right?” asked Ultra Magnus.

“He sure is!” confirmed Optimus. “And I’m NOT seeing him alone! Prowl! Jazz! With me! Ultra Magnus, you wanna come?”

“My dear brot’er,” chuckled Ultra Magnus, “I wouldn’t miss dis for de world!”

“Has Tails been notified?” Optimus requested of Teletraan.

“He’s on the scene right now with Sonic,” replied Teletraan.

“We’ll meet them there,” declared Optimus. “Activate the Ground Bridge!” The portal opened. “Autobots, transform and roll out!” The quartet transformed, sped through the portal, and arrived at Station Square. Scarlet Garcia arrived, shoving the microphone in Optimus’ face.

“Optimus Prime,” she called, “according to our sources, you’ve met this doppelganger before. Would you care to elaborate on…?”

“Mrs. Garcia,” interrupted Optimus, “I’m afraid I have no time to answer questions right now. My Autobots and I have someone to save and someone to defeat. We’ll answer any questions you have later.” They made their way to the ruined building.

“I never get an interview with you guys!” wailed Scarlet. “This is gonna kill the ratings!” The Autobots then met with Sonic and Tails outside the building.

“Nemesis Prime, this is Optimus!” shouted Optimus. “Come out with your hostage unhurt! I am not foolish enough to listen to you when you said to come alone!”

“Somehow, I figured you wouldn’t listen to me,” sighed Nemesis’ voice inside the building.

“I’m not gonna waste time talking to shadows!” snarled Optimus. “Get your aft our here so I can send you home crying again!”

“As you wish,” replied Nemesis as he stepped out into the open. There was something new about him.

“Did you…weld a goatee on your face?” asked Prowl. Nemesis rolled his optics.

“It’s a long story,” he grumbled, “involving Dr. Robotnik and some ice cream cake. But, that’s not important now!”

“I guess not,” replied Optimus. “Alright, next question, how did you get back here? I thought Teletraan locked you in your universe.”

“He only closed off one of many Globe Posts to this universe,” answered Nemesis.

“…Globe…Posts?” asked Optimus.

“That universe’s version of our Star Posts,” explained Sonic. Optimus was still confused.

“That actually relates to the story of how there are seven different Chaos Emeralds,” elaborated Tails. “Originally, the seven colors you know of were millions of Chaos Emeralds from different planets, scattered across different realities we called Special Zones. Ours were just the green ones.”

“The scientists here,” continued Sonic, “invented these posts that opened a portal to those zones. Eggman scattered the posts all over the Special Zones in his early years. A mistake on his part.”

“You used dem to collect de Chaos Emeralds,” guessed Ultra Magnus.

“Yep,” confirmed Sonic. “However, one of my old friends, Tommy Turtle, and Tails brought all the Chaos Emeralds together, making the seven you know now. With only seven, the Special Zones collapsed and the Star Posts stopped working.”

“Unless you’re a genius like me,” boasted Nemesis. “Did you really think I wouldn’t try and find some way to circumvent the Emeralds’ absence from the Special Zones?”

“I’m not interested in the long-winded explanation of how you did it in the first place,” dismissed Optimus, “I’m more concerned with how you did it again.”

“All your primitive A.I. did…” hissed Nemesis.

“Primitive?!” protested Optimus.

“Primitive A.I. did,” continued Nemesis, “was short out ONE of the Globe Posts. They always work in pairs. If one goes out, the connection to the universe isn’t stable. Repair it, and the connection is reestablished. It took me the rest of Halloween Night and the following morning to fix it.”

“So, why didn’t you come back the instant it was fixed?” asked Jazz.

“Because, if I’ve learned anything from our last encounter,” growled Nemesis, “I learned that Optimus, while weaker than me, is crafty.”

“I wasn’t the one who was sent home crying to his mama,” argued Optimus.

“Your victory that time,” snarled Nemesis, “did NOT come from strength. You tricked me with your stupid humming.”

“Processor over…” began Optimus.

“Don’t care,” dismissed Nemesis. “The point is, I needed something to match your wits. I tried every method on Moebius but found no solution! Every time I ran a simulation with your image, it always bested me! YOU always bested me! I spent every waking moment trying to…!” He then stopped his rant for a minute to see Optimus chuckling. “What are you laughing at?! Anarchy take you, why are you laughing?!”

“Two years,” laughed Optimus. “It’s been two years since our last encounter. I honestly forgot you were a thing until I saw the news. In all those years, you never did anything productive? Write a book? Did some science work? Built something?”

“More like forged something,” replied Nemesis. “I decided to visit my universe’s Cybertron and looked through the various religious artifacts that you hold dear. I stumbled across something you may be familiar with. Two things, actually. Ever heard of the Creation Lathe and the Forge of Solus Prime?” Optimus stopped grinning when he heard those words.

“The Creation Lathe,” he recalled, “was Solus Prime’s workspace, used for what a lathe is designed for and projecting a holographic image of her new creation so she could make it. It was usually used with her hammer, the Forge, to create anything from any raw material.”

“Correct,” replied Nemesis. “But it is useless except in the hands of a Prime. Even then, the Prime must be untainted. As such, the Grid of Domination hampered my chances of using those tools. Thankfully, I found a way.” His left forearm then opened to reveal a rotating assembly with his normal hand on one end and a three-fingered hand on the other. The assembly rotated so the three-fingered hand replaced the normal one and the forearm closed. The Autobots gasped.

“Liege Maximo!” breathed Prowl.

“That’s his hand!” gulped Jazz.

“You ghoul!” hissed Optimus.

“Why do you care?” asked Nemesis. “Last time I checked; he wasn’t all that liked amongst the original Thirteen.”

“That doesn’t justify desecration!” snarled Optimus. Nemesis switched hands again, regaining his original.

“In any event,” he continued, “I got what I needed.” He then revealed the large sword he had strapped to his back. The blade itself was jagged and purple, glowing with an eerie purple light. The hilt of the sword seemed to be made of twisted, warped metal. “My first creation,” boasted Nemesis, “forged from an ancient Cybertronian sword and the blood of the Destroyer. Cliché though it is, I’ve taken to calling it the Dark Saber. Slayer of light if you will!” He then brought the blade over Samantha Urbana, dressed in purple, and then…cut the ropes. “Run home, little kitty,” taunted Nemesis. Samantha wasted no time in getting to safety. Nemesis then pointed the Dark Saber at the Autobots. “Now we may fight unimpeded!” he declared. He charged at the Autobots and slashed at them, but they got away and drew their guns.

“OPEN FIRE!” ordered Optimus. As the Autobots blazed away, Sonic and Tails joined in the fight. Sonic spin-dashed Nemesis’ face while Tails threw a bomb under him. Nemesis smirked as the bomb exploded. The Autobots continued firing into the smoke cloud that covered Nemesis. “CEASE FIRE!” called Optimus. The Autobots stopped and waited for the smoke to clear. As it did, it revealed an untarnished Nemesis Prime pointing the Dark Saber to the sky and using its dark powers to hold the laser blasts just a few feet away from him. “…Get everyone out of here!” whispered Optimus.

“Sir?” quizzed Prowl.

“GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!” shouted Optimus. “THAT’S AN ORDER!” The Autobots began a hasty evacuation of that section of Station Square as Nemesis swung the Dark Saber down and sent the laser blasts flying towards the crowd. Optimus’ trailer was summoned and the Autobots got everyone inside. A few were skeptical about fitting everyone inside, but their arguments fell on deaf audio receptors as they got inside. “Ultra Magnus, link my trailer to yours!” commanded Optimus.

“What?!” yelped Ultra Magnus.

“Those people are civilians!” explained Optimus. “I will NOT have their blood on our hands! Get them out of here! That’s your job! Got it?!”

“Yes, Sir!” replied Ultra Magnus. He transformed and linked both trailers to his rear.

“Jazz, Prowl, cover his sides!” ordered Optimus. “I’ll bring up the rear!”

“Yes, Sir!” confirmed the two bots. All three transformed and the quartet of Autobots sped off with Nemesis transforming and pursuing them. The pilot, Tails’ double, Miles, opened the cockpit and fired off dark blast after dark blast. As they went further, they noticed that the blasts were coming up short in terms of distance. Optimus opened the cockpit and looked behind to see that the blasts were being held in place. Nemesis was just as confused.

“Sir!” called Prowl. “On the roof!” He pointed upwards. Optimus followed Prowl’s finger to see a figure on the roof of one of the skyscrapers. The shape was highly distinctive.

“Megatron!” he hissed. Megatron jumped down and landed on his feet, making the road crack under his feet. He was facing Nemesis as he gestured and sent the blasts flying back towards him. “Keep going!” ordered Optimus. As the Autobots sped off, Megatron smirked.

“Smart boy,” he chuckled. Nemesis then swung the Dark Saber sideways and made an energy wave travel right to Megatron. Megatron blocked it by merely holding his hand up, then waved it off, making the energy wave dissipate into the air. Nemesis gaped at Megatron’s abilities. “Close your mouth,” urged Megatron. “You’ll catch Scraplets that way. …Sweet Primus, I sounded just like my mother.”

“You’re not Megatronus!” hissed Nemesis. “He’s too scared of the Dark Saber’s power! He’s trying to drain it off!”

“I presume the Megatronus you’re talking about,” guessed Megatron, “is the one of YOUR universe? Correct, I’m not him. I’m Megatron, Lord of the Decepticons and I’m very worried about your lack of skill here.”

“LACK OF SKILL?!” bellowed Nemesis as he swung his blade down. Megatron blocked with his own and managed to get behind Nemesis, locking his opponent’s arm to the side. “RELEASE ME!” demanded Nemesis.

“But I’ve only just started fighting you!” taunted Megatron. “Allow me to savor the moment!” Nemesis then elbowed Megatron, causing the Decepticon leader to release him, and raised his blade to the air. Megatron then delivered an uppercut and sent Nemesis flying, losing his grip on the Dark Saber. Megatron then placed his foot on the blade as Nemesis landed. “Good,” mused Megatron, “you took advantage of a weakness I had forgotten about. But…you’re a little slow in finishing the job. It’s the blade, really.” He then managed to put his foot under the blade and lifted it into the air, catching it by the handle. He gave a few swings. “Oversized, jagged, improperly balanced, this is nothing more than a glorified club in the shape of a sword.”

“It serves its purpose,” argued Nemesis as he picked himself up.

“Even the swing that projected the energy wave,” critiqued Megatron, “was too slow. If you were surrounded, then enemies behind you would easily disarm you.” A grin crossed his features. “I could help you refine your abilities and weapons.”

“What’s the catch?” asked Nemesis.

“So suspicious!” replied Megatron in mock hurt. “But, to answer your question, I require knowledge about your universe. Tell me about Moebius and I will give you more power than you could imagine.”

“…Information? That’s all?” asked Nemesis.

“That’s all,” confirmed Megatron.

“…Very well, I accept,” agreed Nemesis.

“Splendid,” cheered Megatron as he handed the Dark Saber back to Nemesis. He then called up Robotropolis. “Soundwave, our new partner and I require a Ground Bridge.”

“You got it, Lord Dude!” called Soundwave.

“…Please never call me that again,” winced Megatron as the Ground Bridge opened. Both Dark Leaders then stepped through as it shut.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m…still trying to grasp your logic,” remarked Shockwave once Megatron explained Nemesis’ presence.

“So am I!” snapped Starscream. “One Prime was more than enough trouble!”

“Still here,” called Nemesis.

“Nemesis Prime,” elaborated Megatron, “is here to learn from us. His universe’s Decepticons are blind to the true paths to power, so we’re going to show him how we do things here. So, Nemesis, tell me, what do you make of this?” He activated a map within the conference table.

“Current boundaries?” asked Nemesis.

“Splendid!” cheered Megatron. “These are, indeed, the boundaries between us and the Autobots, along with the respective allies of both factions. Now, what can you tell me about them?”

“G.U.N’s territory,” observed Nemesis, “is near to our own. And, if I recall, they provide necessary local military support to the Autobots. The key to winning that territory…is G.U.N HQ. If there’s going to be any build-up of military activity, it’s going to start there.”

“I think you get it!” praised Megatron.

“Then the first step,” declared Nemesis, “is to raze it and kill everyone there. It’s the only answer.”

“He gets it?” remarked Shockwave. “Lord Megatron, forgive my impudence, but you may have assumed incorrectly.”

“It seems that way,” sighed Megatron. “We can’t simply burn it and kill everyone.”

“It would quell any and all resistance to see their beloved military destroyed,” argued Nemesis, “to know that their protection is gone, fallen at the hands of a superior force.”

“And if the Autobots attack?” asked Megatron.

“Then we use G.U.N’s arsenal against them to eradicate the threat,” replied Nemesis, “on top of our own.”

“You can’t simply destroy things willy-nilly,” dismissed Megatron.

“…Why not?” asked Nemesis.

“Starscream, explain it to him,” directed Megatron.

“A true victory,” explained Starscream, “is to make your enemies understand that they were wrong to oppose you in the first place, to force them to acknowledge your greatness!”

“Then you kill them?” asked Nemesis. Starscream sighed.

“Only if necessary,” he replied.

“…You make killing sound so tiresome,” mused Nemesis.

“Perhaps the biggest disappointment in my life,” reminisced Shockwave, “is that the Praxians still refused to appreciate how lucky they were to have me as their ruler. I had enforced excellent health amongst the Praxians in the camps. I ensured that they were in peak physical condition. Healthy workers are happy workers, happy workers are productive workers. I made sure that death was at an all-time low. I pointed out how their work was important to Cybertron. I cared for them as if they were my own children. But, to this day, is there a single monument to my great sacrifice in Praxus? And I ask that in a form of honesty as I have been in stasis for some time.”

“I’d bet not,” muttered Nemesis.

“And you’d have won that bet,” chuckled Starscream.

“In any event,” remarked Megatron, “the camps were a good thing, in the long run. Without the camps, Praxus would be stuck in a pit of indecision and decadence.”

“So we need people alive to enforce our will,” guessed Nemesis.

“And you must care for them as if they are your children,” confirmed Megatron. Nemesis started chuckling. “You find this amusing?”

“No, not at all,” sniggered Nemesis, “I find it…fascinating.”

“Laugh all you want,” countered Megatron. “I shall happily prove my point at any point in time. One other thing, a victory against just one force alone cannot bring total victory in the long run. We need to weaken the core of the alliance. That requires weakening Optimus. We need to break the bonds he’s forged with everyone. And I think I have a way to beat him.”

* * *

Optimus stretched as he walked out of his office. He was concerned for Amy as she hadn’t contacted them in a while. He was making his way to the command center, to meet with his bots on a mission and to contact Amy, when he heard Slash and Blackarachnia arguing about something. “You heard what he said!” called Blackarachnia. “‘Go thy ways to a nunnery,’ indeed!”

“I can’t believe you did that!” snapped Slash. They appeared in dresses that Noblewomen of Demark would were in the Middle Ages.

“Well, he didn’t leave me much choice!” argued Blackarachnia.

“Wait, what happened?” asked Optimus.

“She knocked out Hamlet!” replied Slash.

“He told me to be a nun!” protested Blackarachnia.

“He’s supposed to tell you to be a nun!” snarled Slash.

“But I’m supposed to be his girlfriend!” wailed Blackarachnia. She then heard her real boyfriend, Optimus, snigger. “Might I ask what’s so funny?” she hissed.

“Nice dress,” chuckled Optimus. Blackarachnia wondered for a bit, then realized why he was laughing.

“Okay, I know I said I don’t like dresses,” she muttered, “but I was Ophelia and Slash was Hamlet’s mother and we were in the holo-suite…”

“So I gathered,” replied Optimus. He then turned to Slash. “When did you discover Shakespeare?”

“A few centuries into our search for magic guns,” explained Slash. “Somehow, his writings speak to me.”

“Where were you off to?” asked Blackarachnia.

“I was heading to the command center,” answered Optimus. “I hadn’t heard from Amy in a while.”

“I WAS going to tell you that the _Retranga_ was two days out from Nebulan space,” reported Blackarachnia, “when Slash roped me into playing Ophelia.”

“They’re making good time,” praised Optimus. “I’m gonna head out with Prowl and Ironhide for patrol. You two wanna come with?”

“Sadly, I have to help Ratchet tidy the repair bay,” sighed Blackarachnia.

“And Grimlock, Slag, and I are on an Energon scouting mission after this,” continued Slash.

“Oh,” mumbled Optimus. “Oh well, I guess them’s the breaks. Catch you later.” He headed off to the command center and met with Prowl and Ironhide. “You bots ready?”

“Heck, yeah!” cheered Ironhide.

“I’m prepared, Sir,” replied Prowl.

“Teletraan, the Ground Bridge, please,” bid Optimus. The Ground Bridge portal then opened. “Transform and roll out!” rallied Optimus. The three Autobots changed shape and sped through the portal to Soleanna. “All right, bots,” called Optimus, “let’s make sure the royalty knows about this and get on with it.” Optimus made a quick call to Elise, who confirmed the patrol. “All right, we’re good. Prowl, you take care of Castle Town. Ironhide, you’re sweeping the Forest. I’ll take care of New City.”

“Yes, Sir!” confirmed the two as they sped off.

“All right, let’s see if any…huh?” Optimus saw a Transformer-sized Mobian Long-jawed Jumping Spider land near him.

“Excuse me!” it called. “Have you seen where my armadillos slept in the cheese?!”

“…What?!” gulped Optimus.

“Exactly!” replied the spider. “I’ve asked the tubs where my pants danced, but they couldn’t tell the trees about my face!”

“Tell the trees about…sir, you’re not making any sense!” protested Optimus.

“It’s alright, Mike, old son, I’m used to it!” laughed the spider.

“YOU’RE used to it?!” protested Optimus. “What about…?!”

“AAAHH! THE POO MICE!” screamed the spider. It ran off and non-Mobian mice the size of Optimus’ foot were pirouetting after the spider. They were wearing tutus and cop hats. Once they vanished from Optimus’ sight, he rubbed his optics, trying to process what happened. He then shrugged it off and patrolled the area. Once that was done, Prowl and Ironhide came up and transformed.

“Prime, Castle Town is secure. No…Prime?” quizzed Prowl. “Prime, are you all right?”

“Ironhide,” requested Optimus, “was there anything ‘special’ in last night’s Energon rations?”

“No, kiddo,” replied Ironhide. “Why?”

“I think I am unbelievably high right now!” answered Optimus.

“…Drug humor is in bad taste, Sir,” remarked Prowl.

“Once I finish telling you what I saw before I started my patrol,” argued Optimus, “you look me in the optics and tell me I’m not on drugs!” He then described what happened, eliciting an odd look from his subordinates.

“…I suppose if you really want proof,” mused Prowl, “I could conduct a drug test.”

“Please do so,” instructed Optimus. “I really don’t want to see that again.”

* * *

Optimus came up negative on the drug test. The results were checked over by Ratchet for confirmation, so no chance of error there. Another theory was that maybe the stress of the job was affecting his mind, so he was ordered to rest. Optimus complied and pulled out a few issues of _The Fabulous Windblade_ in his quarters. They weren’t the best issues, though. Swoop and Tails joined him as he griped about it. At least it was something he could control. He was making small talk to keep himself from reading the issues. “Look,” he answered when he got disapproving faces, “I know what I’m saying has nothing to do with the comics. I’m just putting it off so I won’t talk about the stupid storyline!”

“Yeah, you NEVER go off on wild tangents, do you?” hissed Tails, sarcasm lacing his voice.

“Oh, whatever!” argued Optimus. As Optimus read on, he came to a scene where Windblade had encountered an alien that sparkled in the sun. “Ugh, insert _Twilight_ joke here!” groaned Optimus.

“What, you ain’t even gonna try?” asked Swoop.

“I could, but what would be the point?” sighed Optimus. “It’s just getting old now.” He continued reading, then, after two issues, he groaned and tossed the pad aside. “Sweet PRIMUS!” he shouted. “The artwork is all over the place! The writing is just abysmal! There’s an unnecessary romantic plot! Can you believe that there are THREE MORE ISSUES to go?!”

“Well, YOU picked them out!” argued Tails.

“Really is his own fault,” agreed Swoop.

“Would you people put a sock in it?!” snapped Optimus. His door then opened to reveal his best friend.

“I heard screaming!” called Jazz. “Are you okay?!”

“I would be,” hissed Optimus, “if two people didn’t spout stuff to interrupt my deconstruction of…!”

“What people?” asked Jazz.

“THEM!” replied Optimus as he pointed. “Tails and…and……Swoop?” They were gone.

“Prime, Tails and Swoop are working on the _Fang_ ’s engines,” reported Jazz, “trying to install the Warp Field Driver. You’ve been alone all evening.”

“But…!” stammered Optimus, fear gripping his Spark. If they weren’t there, then why did Optimus see them?


	3. Chapter 3

“I am NOT going insane!” Optimus said to himself once he got a psych eval from Ratchet. He was deemed unfit for duty again.

“Talking to people that aren’t really there,” countered Nemesis Prime’s voice from behind him, “is a pretty good sign of insanity.”

“Someone is trying to TRICK me!” insisted Optimus. “Make me think I’m going insane!”

“Paranoia is another sign of insanity,” Nemesis pointed out.

“I am NOT listening to you!” hissed Optimus. “You’re not really there!”

“Of course not,” agreed Nemesis. “Delusions! See where I’m going with this?!”

“I’m going to get help on this matter,” resolved Optimus. “Maybe this is a psychic attack.”

“You know, you should really kill Tails,” suggested Nemesis.

“…Shut up!” snarled Optimus.

“He could become me at any moment,” taunted Nemesis. “Oops, there’s that paranoia again!”

“I said shut up!” growled Optimus.

“Kill him!” said Nemesis. “Just like you killed them!”

“I SAID SHUT UP!” roared Optimus as he swung his axe while Nemesis vanished. Optimus tried to steady his breathing as he sat at his table. He then activated his monitor. “Connect personal call to Outpost Amazon in the Sea of Rust,” he ordered. “Clearance Code: Prime Omega.” The call was transmitting. “This is Optimus Prime, calling any of the Rust Renegades available. Come in, please.” A small femme in rusty green and red appeared. She appeared to have a motorcycle appearance.

“This is Rust Dust,” she introduced. “Far away, never roam. What’s up, Prime? It’s been a while since you called us. How’s your magic practice?”

“I need a message delivered to Pyra Magna,” responded Optimus. “I think I need her help.”

“What’s going on?” asked Rust Dust.

“I think I’m suffering from a psychic attack,” replied Optimus. He then described what went on in his head.

“Uh oh,” gulped Rust Dust. “You need help. I’ll tell Pyra Magna about this.”

“Thanks,” said a grateful Optimus. The call ended and he slumped into his chair. “I just hope magic isn’t involved.” The instant he wished that; an image painfully flashed into his mind about a family of three. “The frack was that?!” he yelped when he recovered.

* * *

Ratchet decided to give him another check-up when he heard about an image painfully flashing into his head. He still got nothing. “Maybe this is a chronic condition sprouting out of nowhere,” guessed Optimus.

“Not likely,” countered Ratchet. “You’re usually born with a chronic condition. Maybe your magic is acting against you again.”

“I hope not,” gulped Optimus. He then noticed something, or rather, someone. “Ratchet, do you see anyone to your left? My cousin, Mirage, for instance?” Ratchet checked.

“No, Sir,” he replied.

“What’s up, you fracking murderous waste of trash?” asked the illusion of Mirage, a white mech with a blue helmet.

“…Okay, this isn’t happening!” snapped Optimus. “You’re not really there! I know you’re not really there!”

“Of course not,” responded Illusion-Mirage. “Why would I be in the same room with my evil cousin?”

“…Your father’s chin is the size of Jupiter!” remarked Optimus.

“Okay, that’s just immature,” hissed Illusion-Mirage. “MY FATHER’S CHIN IS FINE!!” He then vanished, firing his gun and ranting.

“This is starting to affect you in a negative way,” remarked Ratchet.

“STARTING to?!” Optimus responded. The family’s image then flashed painfully into his head again. He fell off the table.

“Prime!” yelped Ratchet. He helped him up.

“What’s…DOING that?!” strained Optimus as he tried to clear the headache.

“This is some _Silent Hill_ scrap here,” sighed Ratchet. Optimus blinked, then stared at Ratchet. “…What?” asked Ratchet.

“You know the _Silent Hill_ franchise?” inquired Optimus.

“Just because I’m an old mech,” countered Ratchet, “does NOT mean I don’t play the occasional video game!”

“I just…never took you as a gamer,” said Optimus.

“Just go back to your quarters and rest!” snapped Ratchet.

* * *

“Optimus is WHAT?!” yelped Pyra Magna when the news reached her.

“Not good!” gulped a helicopter femme with a visor over her optics, Stormclash.

“Not good at all!” confirmed her helicopter twin, Skyburst.

“Orders, Ma’am?” inquired a car femme, Jumpstream. The last of the team, another car femme named Dust Up, said nothing. She just rolled her optics at the apparent sucking up Jumpstream was doing.

“We have to go to Earth,” said Pyra Magna.

“Leave the base unguarded?!” yelped Rust Dust.

“We can’t do that!” protested Skyburst.

“We can, and we will,” declared Pyra Magna.

“Excellent choice, Ma’am,” affirmed Jumpstream. Dust Up snorted.

“You follow the 33rd Femaxian Point of Profit too easily,” she snarked.

“Says the cynic!” retorted Jumpstream.

“Ladies, enough!” said Pyra Magna. “Optimus has called us for help and we need to respond. Now, come on. To our Space Bridge!” The Rust Renegades approached the Space Bridge platform and set the coordinates. They arrived a few miles outside the city to get vehicle modes to suit them.

* * *

“The Rust Renegades?” asked Ultra Magnus.

“If this IS a psychic attack,” explained Optimus, “I need their help. I’m not skilled in fending off psychic attacks.”

“I see,” remarked Ultra Magnus. “When can I expect them?”

“Probably in an hour, if not earlier,” replied Optimus.

“Yeah, thanks for that!” hissed Ultra Magnus, displeased with the sudden plans. “I’ll welcome them as soon as they arrive.” He left Optimus’ quarters. No sooner had he done so; laughter rang throughout the room.

“Oh, for Pit’s sake!” snapped Optimus. He then blasted some Heavy Metal until the laughter died. He then made a broadcast to the base. “To all Autobots that heard the Heavy Metal, I must apologize,” he announced. “I was trying to get rid of evil laughter in my head.”

* * *

Nemesis Prime was covering his ears back at the Decepticon base. “What happened?” demanded Megatron.

“That idiot blasted Heavy Metal!” snapped Nemesis. He then drew in a breath. “But, I can overcome this.” He went back into his meditative position and his optics turned into purple lights.

“Back to the old grind,” muttered Megatron.

“Lord Megatron,” called Starscream as he and his Seeker Trine approached, “the Metarex Five, Eggman, and me and my Trine are ready.”

“Splendid,” replied Megatron. “Nemesis, you’re in command until my return.” Nemesis blinked.

“Your return from where, Megatron?” he quizzed.

“My summit with Zarak of Nebulos,” answered Megatron as he and the Seekers left Nemesis alone. Nemesis shrugged and went back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

“All right,” sighed Optimus as he took a few breaths. “Gotta get ready for...” He saw a bot in samurai armor appear before him. “...Sensei Yoketron, can I help you?” asked Optimus.

“You have no honor,” proclaimed the new bot, Yoketron. He then walked out of the door.

“...Oooookaaaay,” muttered Optimus as he grabbed a new issue of _The Fabulous Windblade_. He read through and got halfway into the issue when a section made him groan.

“But you told me...!” spluttered Windblade in the comic.

“I told you that her death is necessary!” snarled the antagonist, “but it will come at a later date! All things will come to their final end once you simply allow me to purge Cybertron of non-believers!”

“Slaggit, Destroygar!” snapped Optimus in the real world. “If you’re not gonna kill Crystal, then stop teasing us with her death already!”

“Yeah, you’d know all about killing mothers, wouldn’t you?” asked a new Jazz illusion.

“I’m not talking to you!” snapped Optimus.

* * *

“Thank you for coming,” greeted Ultra Magnus as the Rust Renegades arrived via Space Bridge. Ratchet was on his left.

“The pleasure is all ours,” reciprocated Pyra Magna. “I just wish it were under better circumstances. How is he?”

“He’s on the better end,” replied Ratchet. “He knows he’s suffering from illusions, but he can’t seem to figure out what’s causing them.”

“If he knows that,” mused Stormclash, “then he’s a lot stronger than any of us give him credit for.”

“GUYS!” called Jazz from the hallway leading to Optimus’ quarters. “Optimus is going through another illusion!”

* * *

Optimus had noticed an empty Energon cube in front of his door. A text box appeared reading “There seems to be something blocking your way. Do you wish to move it?”

“...Yes!” replied Optimus. The text box disappeared and Optimus tried to move it, but it wouldn’t budge.

“It looks like it won’t move,” read a new text box. “You will need to construct something from various parts to move it.” Optimus arched an eyebrow and raised his gun. He shot the empty cube and turned it into ashes. He then opened the door to see boxes blocking his path. A note was attached to them.

“‘The boxes of our souls are our friends,’” Optimus read aloud. “‘Follow the boxes and the way will light. The boxes on the left are the truthers and the rainbow of the popcorn will make one feathery. We are all boxed in, all of us in our own little...’” He crumpled up the note and tossed it into the trash. “Okay, boxes,” he snarled, “since pushing you won’t be effective, because, why not, you’re gonna topple over by yourselves. If not, I’ll make sure you’re in the same condition as the empty cube was!” Another note appeared. “‘Just for that,’” read Optimus, “‘we will not give you this one. You will not leave until you solve this puzzle. Gather an item from Vorton, from Cybertron, and from the Pit so the door may open.’ Okay, ONE; Vorton is a myth! Two; Why do I want to go to the Pit?! Three; How can I go to Cybertron if I can’t leave?!” There was nothing...then the boxes toppled over by themselves. One last note. “‘Okay, you can leave,’” read Optimus. He kept his optics on the boxes as he left. “Thank you,” he called. “You know, I’m really glad we could reach an understanding!” He stopped looking at the boxes as he went down the corridor. “Honestly, these illusions are just getting...!” he was interrupted by an image of the family again. “What’s...” he gasped, “what’s going on?! Why am I seeing this?!”

* * *

In the real world, Jazz was calling to Optimus. “Yo! Buddy! We’re here! Ignore them!”

“Kid, we’re here for you!” called Ironhide.

* * *

“Motivated by sorrow and guilt, most likely,” muttered the illusion of Jazz.

“It’s his own fault, murdering bastard,” muttered the illusion of Ironhide.

“I’ve had enough of this!” snapped Optimus. “WILL YOU PEOPLE...!” the illusions had long gone. “I did what I had to...what am I saying?! I didn’t do anything! Whoever’s doing this, I deny you! You hear?! I DENY YOU!!” Just then, something appeared. “What the?” he muttered. It was a large humanoid in bandages and an old nurse’s outfit. It raised a knife above its bandaged head, in an incorrect grip, I might add, and stumbled towards Optimus. Optimus just drew his gun and shot it, proceeding to kick it while it's down. “A demon nurse?!” he snapped at no one.

* * *

“Demon nurse?!” yelped Real Jazz.

“He ain’t afraid of hospitals!” protested Real Ironhide.

“And he wouldn’t ask me for help if he was afraid of doctors!” supplied Ratchet. Optimus then doubled over in pain.

* * *

“Wha...what’s wrong?!” he gasped. He tried to grab his weapons, but the pain increased. “What’s going on with my weapons?!”

“The problem is that they exist, you sick freak!” accused Illusion Ratchet. Optimus eventually released his weapons and gasped in pain. He saw a book near him but paid it no mind as he could see feet shrouded in black mist. He looked up to see the full figure in black mist with only red lights where the eyes should have been.

“...You were so young when you were killed,” realized Optimus. “You...you’re the combined spirits of my weapons. You were sacrificed to build weapons for the Chaos Bringer’s Acolytes.”

* * *

“Isn’t that a Pax family story?” asked Pyra Magna.

“Not so much,” muttered Jazz. “Lately, we’ve had evidence that there ARE spirits in those weapons.”

* * *

“The...the memories, the visions,” Optimus pieced together. “It...it was...me.” The figure just stood there. “Everything...I did it...to my own wife and child?” He started breaking down. “What kind of monster am I?!” he choked out. He looked up at the figure. “I can never make up for it. I’m so sorry!”

* * *

“Prime! NO!” called Jazz. His best friend wasn’t listening. Optimus pointed the gun at his chin! “OPTIMUS! NO!” wailed Jazz.

* * *

“What are you doing?” asked a voice.


	5. Chapter 5

“...That’s actually a good question,” Optimus replied to the voice. “What AM I doing?!” The image of the family flashed through his mind, but he suffered no pain. “Uh-uh, not this time!” declared Optimus as he stood up.

* * *

“That HAS to be a good sign!” called Jazz.

“It is!” cheered Pyra Magna. “He’s figuring out WHO’S behind this attack!”

* * *

The image flashed through Optimus’ mind again. “Oh no, you don’t!” he snarled. “You already played that hand! I’m not falling for THAT bluff! I’m not a pretty-boy with marital problems! My psyche has fallen into order a long time ago! I don’t have parental issues! I DO have brotherly issues, but I’ve long accepted that Megatron and I are on different paths! I’m not gonna kill him, I’m gonna knock some sense into him! You’re not dealing with a horror protagonist! Time and again, I’ve suffered dealing with people at their worst! Time and again, I’ve had obstacles put in my path to make me feel insignificant! You come at me with angst and try to make me doubt who I am?! I’m more than just a kid with a powerful relic lodged in his chest! I’m more than just a starship captain! I’m more than just a faction leader! I’m a friend to those around me! I’m the one they can trust when things go south for them! I’m the guy who assures people that being nerdy isn’t a crime! I’m an ally to those who fight for what’s right! I am Optimus Prime, the Autobot!” He twirled his gun, leveled it at the figure, and raised his axe, banishing whatever illusions of his friends remained! “Who in the Pit do you think YOU are?!” The figure clenched its fists at Optimus’ display. “Ah, but I DO know who you are!” continued the young Prime. “See, the thing is, you’re neither Pacemaker nor Blade Dancer. You’re something that focused all the pain and rage and hatred they felt as they were tormented and sacrificed to make my weapons! You want to kill the person who did this to them! But...you can’t. They already got it. The one responsible for their pain, he’s dead already! ...That’s the problem, isn’t it? Those two, they poured their Sparks into these things. They don’t need what you’re channeling! He’s dead! They have no one left to hate!” Optimus then realized something. “Your hatred is simply masked by what they once felt! You don’t hate the guy who made them this way, you hate ME! You know that Pacemaker and Blade Dancer DON’T hate me! And if you hate me...then I think I know who you are! So, we’ve played this game. I win, so you can buzz off...Nemmy!”

* * *

“Nemmy?” asked Ratchet. He then realized. “You don’t think...?”

“Nemesis Prime!” snarled Jazz. “HE’S the one that nearly made Optimus commit suicide!”

“Nemesis Prime?” asked Pyra Magna.

“We’ll explain later!” answered Ultra Magnus.

“...I see,” muttered Pyra Magna.

* * *

“I’m sorry, Nemmy, but you lost,” declared Optimus. The figure stared...then started laughing.

“Lost?” asked the figure. “No.” The figure then thrust its hands into the air and fired its mist straight up until a purple glow flashed from inside the column of mist. The figure then grabbed the light’s source and swung it downwards to banish the mist and reveal Nemesis Prime with the Dark Saber. Nemesis then swung the blade into Optimus’ chest, making a significant gash in it. Optimus clutched his chest and gasped in pain.

* * *

“Okay, that’s too dangerous!” yelped Pyra Magna. “Everyone, get ready!” Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Jazz wondered what that meant until they passed out. Pyra Magna chanted until she fell to the floor.

* * *

Optimus heard cracking and looked to his left to see what looked like reality cracking to reveal light. The cracks got wider as reality in that area fell apart and revealed a swirling vortex of lights. “What in...?” quizzed Nemesis. “What are you trying to do?”

“Believe me, this ISN’T my doing,” replied Optimus. Just then, Jazz, Pyra Magna, Ultra Magnus, Ironhide, and Ratchet came through. Ultra Magnus, Jazz, and Ironhide tackled Nemesis while Ratchet and Pyra Magna headed to Optimus. “...Any accusatory remarks?” quizzed Optimus.

“Would you prefer one?” snarked Ratchet. “Like, ‘How could you let an imp like Nemesis get in your head?’ Or, maybe, ‘You made us worry when you put the gun to your chin?’” Optimus grinned.

“Good to finally have the real deal in my head,” he chuckled. “Pyra Magna, I presume you’re the one behind bringing everyone into my head?”

“Actually, that was mainly you,” corrected Pyra Magna.

“Me?!” yelped Optimus.

“You identified who was attacking you,” replied Pyra Magna, “why they were doing it, and how they did it, though, not in that order.”

“Yeah, doing things my way, that’s me!” chuckled Optimus.

“That’s the mark of a Wizard,” replied Pyra Magna. Just then, a glow appeared above Optimus. Optimus instinctually reached towards it, then was enveloped by the glow.

“WHOA!” called Ratchet as he and Pyra Magna stepped back. “PRIME! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!” shouted Ratchet. “SPEAK TO ME!”

“I’m all right, Ratchet!” assured Optimus’ voice. “If anything, I feel stronger!” The glow died down and Optimus stood, the gash on his chest gone and a magnificent looking broadsword in his right hand. Within the hilt was a space shaped to fit the Matrix. Pyra Magna and Ratchet gasped.

“It can’t be!” breathed Ratchet.

“The Star Saber!” Pyra Magna confirmed in a reverent whisper.

“Ratchet, Pyra Magna, hang back for me,” directed Optimus. He then charged towards Nemesis and the Autobots distracting him. “AUTOBOTS, BREAK OFF!” ordered Optimus. Jazz looked back and widened his optics.

“INCOMING!” he warned. The Autobots got off of Nemesis as Optimus slashed across his opponent’s chest with the Star Saber. Nemesis gasped in pain, then shook it off as he swung the Dark Saber down. Optimus blocked with the Star Saber and both swords were pushed to the side.

“How are you standing?!” demanded Nemesis. “I brought you down!”

“One gash across my front,” countered Optimus, “does NOT a victory make! What you see in my hands are the schematics for the Star Saber since the original one was lost a long time ago, long before any of us were born!”

“So yours was trapped in your Matrix?” hissed Nemesis. “I ripped mine from the Grid!”

“Tell me, your weapons,” snarled Optimus. “The ones you discovered two years ago on Halloween. Are they magic as well?”

“Of course!” replied Nemesis. “They were constructed by a dark cult that wanted to spread the word of their god. The weapons destroyed the fool who made them and they found their way into my suit’s possession.” Pacemaker and Blade Dancer appeared.

“And, in your universe,” asked Blade Dancer, “were a mother and her son sacrificed to make those weapons? Were they tormented beyond belief, the lie of their life with the one who sacrificed them lain bare at their feet, causing unbelievable hatred and pain?” The weapons’ evil counterparts appeared. They were red. Blade Dancer’s double had no tutu and Pacemaker’s double had a scar down his arm that terminated in a hook.

“Hatred and pain?!” scoffed Pacemaker’s double, Under Taker. “You stupid, foolish girl!”

“My son and I,” continued Temptress, Blade Dancer’s double, “forced my weak husband to use us as materials for the weapons!”

“...We’ll hit them while you take care of Nemesis,” Blade Dancer suggested to Optimus.

“Sounds like a plan,” replied Optimus. All four spirits turned their ghost tails into legs and they clashed while Optimus and Nemesis fought. One could almost hear an 80’s hair band song playing. Nemesis raised the Dark Saber, leaving his chest open for Optimus to slash across with the Star Saber. Nemesis gasped in pain, dropping his sword and clutching the wound. Optimus then drove his knee into his opponent’s jaw. He grabbed Nemesis’ leg and flung him into a wall. Nemesis got up shakily and tried to clear his head. Optimus then swung a punch into his gut and floored him. Under Taker and Temptress were flung into Nemesis. Nemesis craned his head up as he saw Optimus standing over them, the Star Saber on his back.

“P...please!” gasped Nemesis. “Prime...I b...beg you, have...mercy!”

“I gave you mercy when we first met,” replied Optimus. “You came back and terrorized innocent people. You’ll have to convince me. If I do grant mercy, and you betray my trust, you’ll never get a third chance. So, let’s have it. Persuade me.”

“Please!” begged Nemesis. “I’ll...I’ll leave your mind! Yes, I’ll leave your mind alone! You will never suffer any psychic attacks from me! Promise!”

“Why am I having a hard time believing that?” quizzed Optimus.

“You have my word!” pleaded Nemesis.

“I trust your word as far as I can throw you!” hissed Optimus. “However, I’d prove myself spiteful if I fractured YOUR psyche in retaliation, so I will let you go.”

“Oh, thank you!” breathed Nemesis.

“However, I will insure you NEVER attack my mind again!” warned Optimus.

“H...how?” spluttered Nemesis. Optimus charged up a magic blast.

“The best way I can,” he answered.

“No! You said...!” cried Nemesis.

“I AM showing mercy,” countered Optimus. “You’re leaving with a headache.” He raised his arm.

“...Damn you, Optimus PRIME!” roared Nemesis as Optimus fired the blast and vaporized Nemesis’ mental projection. As he faded, so did the scene.

* * *

Optimus, Pyra Magna, Jazz, Ironhide, Ultra Magnus, and Ratchet woke up in the real world. “Ooogh!” groaned Optimus. “That was rough!”

“Rough doesn’t BEGIN to describe it!” moaned Ironhide.

“You doing okay?” Jazz asked Optimus.

“I hate to be a pain,” replied Optimus, “but we ARE in the real world, right?”

“We sure are,” replied Pyra Magna. “There’s weight in our bodies, the mental world never gets that right.”

“Good,” sighed Optimus in relief. “Ratchet, would you mind checking us over?”

* * *

Ratchet had given everyone a clean bill of physical and mental health. Optimus was cleared for duty and assumed command again. Pyra Magna was waiting outside the med-bay when Optimus came out. “Young One,” she began, “I noticed something different when we came through.”

“Oh?” asked Optimus.

“You’re usually so stubborn that you think your ways are the best ways,” continued Pyra Magna. “Yet, you accepted our help when Nemesis was revealed. Might I ask what changed?”

“Let’s just say,” replied Optimus, “the Grand High Witch of Mobius and the Primes gave me a swift kick in the afterburner.” He explained what happened when his magic went haywire.

“I’d like to meet this ‘Sira’ person,” mused Pyra Magna.

“She’s on Nebulos,” explained Optimus, “with her student and her Nebulan friend.”

“Oh?” quizzed Pyra Magna. Just then, Teletraan 1 appeared on Optimus’ screen.

“I hate to burst people’s bubbles,” he began, “but the _Retranga_ is contacting us.”

“Put it through,” replied Optimus. Sira, Natalie, and Amy appeared while Teletraan moved his avatar to the side. “Amy!” cheered Optimus. “Good to hear from you again! We’ve missed you here!”

“Are you ready to return?” asked Teletraan.

“No!” countered Amy. “Far from it!” She then relayed what was going on.

“An invasion?!” yelped Optimus. “Why would the Nebulans invade Mobius?!”

“A demonstration of power,” guessed Sira.

“They don’t have the resources!” protested Optimus.

“Then why plan an invasion if they don’t?” quizzed Natalie.

“Ladies,” interjected Teletraan, “is the _Retranga_ still at Trema’s estate?”

“Yes, why?” quizzed Amy.

“In the Folassian Forest?” continued Teletraan.

“...Yes...” confirmed Amy.

“There’s an Autobot stationed there,” explained Teletraan. “A Metrotitan by the name of Fortress Maximus with a partner named Cerebros who’s the basis of all Headmasters. You have to find him! Convince him to stop this invasion!”

“He’s right, we can’t deal with an invasion,” supplied Optimus. “We have enough trouble being harassed by Nemesis Prime!”

“He’s back?!” yelped Amy.

“And Nemesis Prime is…?” asked Sira. Optimus realized that Pyra Magna never got the story, so he elaborated.

“Here’s the summary,” began Optimus. “From an alternate reality where the Autobots are bad guys and Mobius, Moebius over there, is full of cowards trying to ruin the world. Evil Me landed, killed Evil Sonic and his ‘friends’ except for Evil Tails. Evil Me dies. Evil Tails wires himself into Evil Me’s chest and uses Evil Me’s body as his personal Mech suit. He commands the Evil Autobots and crossed over to our universe on Halloween one time, when we were celebrating our one year anniversary of our arrival on Mobius. We sent him back, but now he’s here, commanding our Decepticons in Megatron’s absence.”

“We’ll stop the invasion, if not delay it,” declared Amy. “Amy out.” The call ended.

“How did you know Nemesis was placed in charge of the Decepticons?” quizzed Pyra Magna.

“Teletraan managed to find a security hole in the Decepticon’s systems,” replied Optimus. “It was opened the instant Megatron and his flunkies left for Nebulos.”

“Well, for a bit,” countered Teletraan. “I wasn’t as sneaky as I thought, so they kicked me out and closed it when you arrived.”

“I see,” mused Pyra Magna. “In any case, since Nemesis is only banished from your mind, not this universe, what will our plan of attack be?”

“Nemesis is so focused on me,” replied Optimus, “that he’s willing to destroy this entire planet. He’d want me to hurt, so he’d go after some high concentration of...of...” realization dawned on Optimus, “of people skilled in defense!”

“The planet’s military!” breathed Pyra Magna.

“Many of the G.U.N soldiers are my friends!” confirmed Optimus. “If they fall, I’d be riddled with guilt and he’d cleave my fractured Spark last, just for me to watch him destroy everything and everyone I love!”

“We need to alert them,” declared Pyra Magna. “The Rust Renegades will stay with the Autobots here.”

“Thank you, Pyra Magna,” bid Optimus as Pyra Magna left. “Teletraan, patch me through to Commander Topaz,” Optimus ordered the a.i.


	6. Chapter 6

“A rather disturbing development,” muttered Topaz. “If and when Nemesis decides to attack, we’ll respond in force.”

“Probably the best option we have,” agreed Optimus. “We’ll keep you posted. Prime out.” The call ended. Optimus started planning. If Nemesis Prime used the _Nemesis_ to attack G.U.N, the _Ark_ would have a harder time fighting it. The ship wasn’t designed for combat in a planet’s atmosphere.

“Prime, you may want to come here,” called Jazz, snapping Optimus out of his thoughts.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Something’s up with Blackarachnia,” replied Jazz. “She’s gone cutesy, yet psychotic.”

“...I’ll be right there,” answered Optimus as he terminated the call. He left his office and found Blackarachnia in a holding cell. Something was...off. She still had black paint, but her trim was pink instead of gold and her joints were white instead of purple. “What the?!” spluttered Optimus.

“NEMMY!” cheered Blackarachnia. “Oh, I am SO relieved to see you! Talk some sense into these bullies! They do nothing but ask me questions that I don’t know the answer to!”

“We were testing out the new Ground Bridge range,” explained Jazz. “Blackarachnia had altered the range equations a bit and increased the Energon efficiency so we could reach farther, at least half way to the moon. Just as we turned it on, that solar storm hit us, messing up the Ground Bridge. She was caught in the after-effects and turned out like this. Ratchet had detected a particle trace similar to the one that Nemesis left when he went through the barrier separating our universes. So, either Blackarachnia’s been affected by those particles or...”

“This isn’t OUR Blackarachnia,” finished Optimus. “Well, a simple test will help.” He turned to the cell and drew out a card. “Do you know what this is?” he asked Blackarachnia.

“...Looks like a cute princess!” she said.

“...It’s Dark Magician Girl,” corrected Optimus. “You were the one who introduced me to _YuGiOh_.”

“No, I didn’t!” protested Blackarachnia. “That sounds WAY too human! Icky!”

“That ain’t our Blackarachnia,” guessed Jazz.

“No, it ain’t,” confirmed Optimus.

* * *

Where was Mobian Blackarachnia? She was being picked up by a darker looking Jazz. She looked around to see that she was in a castle with purple Autobot symbols all over the walls. The Autobots were in a darker color palette, almost similar to hers.

“Report,” demanded the darker Jazz.

“Well, I feel...fine,” ventured Blackarachnia.

“Not you!” hissed Jazz. “The Globe Tunnel!”

“It functions as predicted,” called Nemesis Prime’s voice. Nemesis then stepped forward. “However,” he continued, “my presence here confirms something went wrong. What happened?”

“Vell,” gulped a darker Perceptor, “zere vas a solar storm here...”

“Thus, someone failed to properly compensate during said storm,” interrupted Nemesis. “It altered the Globe Tunnel so it briefly functioned like Globe Posts. Prowl, you were instructed to take care of the equipment until I returned voluntarily.” Perceptor sighed and grinned at a darker Prowl.

“Noble Nemesis, please, I tried to...” begged Prowl.

“Carelessness will NOT be tolerated, nor will interrupting me!” snarled Nemesis.

“A thousand pardons, oh Grand Nemesis!” apologized Prowl. “But I...!”

“Teletraan X, Prowl’s agony code,” ordered Optimus.

“But, Nemesis...” answered a Speakonia voice.

“Prowl’s agony code, please!” demanded Nemesis.

“I was just about to say,” replied the Speakonia voice of Teletraan X, “that my remote link to Prowl is malfunctioning, thus I cannot find his agony code.”

“Fine, I’ll do it myself!” snarled Nemesis. He drew out a small cylinder and keyed in a code, then pressed it hard onto Prowl’s chest. Prowl arched an eyebrow.

“My Lord,” interjected Teletraan X, “I do not think the manual Agony Inducer is working correctly.”

“No s*@t, Sherlock!” snapped Nemesis.

“Red button on top,” remarked Perceptor. Nemesis looked at the top of the cylinder, remembered the steps, then pressed the button before slamming the Agony Inducer over Prowl’s Spark Chamber. Prowl was sent into agony as he clutched his chest until the Inducer turned off, letting him slump to the floor as smoke drifted from his armor. He was unconscious.

“Ratchet, you have a patient,” commented Nemesis. A darker Ratchet grinned.

“Time for some upgrades!” he cheered as he dragged Prowl off to the med-bay. “Maybe a buzz saw for a hand! Ooh! Or a head-cannon! That would be so cool!” When they were out of sight, Nemesis indulged in a dark laugh. The other Moebian Autobots joined in.

“WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!” roared Nemesis. “BACK TO WORK!” He turned to Blackarachnia. “You! Report to Perceptor for a full examination!”

“Yes, Sir!” gulped Blackarachnia as she followed Perceptor. Nemesis arched an eyebrow.

“That’s not like her,” muttered Strongarm’s dark counterpart as her optic probe extended.

“I know,” agreed Nemesis. “She should have been spending well over an hour, begging me in that annoyingly cutesy voice to not send her to ‘Creepy Old Perceptor’.”

“Monitor her closely?” guessed Strongarm.

“You, Teletraan, and I will be keeping a close eye on her,” confirmed Nemesis. “Tell me of any new developments.”

“Yes, Sir!” replied Strongarm. She saluted by throwing her arm across her chest in a knife-hand fashion.

* * *

“Now THIS is puzzling!” cheered Perceptor a few days later. “Your genetic make-up is totally unlike the one you usually have!”

“Just, er, a little change,” muttered Blackarachnia. “I AM a growing femme.”

“Nein, nein, nein, not what I meant!” snapped Perceptor. “Your CNA is totally different! Pit, your atomic structure has evidence of alterations! It looks like your atoms were totally different to our own! You once had a core made of protons and neutrons with electron clouds!”

“These bots have a totally different atomic structure?” thought Blackarachnia. “Can neutrons hold electrons? It WOULD explain a proton cloud around the atoms instead of electrons. I need to ask MY Perceptor when I get home.”

“So you ARE from another universe!” cheered Perceptor. Blackarachnia gasped.

“How did...?” she thought.

“You’re thinking out loud!” explained Perceptor.

“Of course, I am,” sighed Blackarachnia.

“That is all the information Strongarm and Nemesis needed,” droned Teletraan X. Nemesis and Strongarm entered the lab.

“So you’re NOT our Blackarachnia,” chuckled Strongarm darkly.

“I had a suspicion in my head,” grinned Nemesis, “when you didn’t act as our Blackarachnia did. I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“I was happier NOT seeing your mug!” hissed Blackarachnia.

“OOH! A bit of sarcastic wit!” chuckled Nemesis. “I like that! MY Blackarachnia couldn’t even SPELL ‘sarcasm’!”

“Look, I don’t want to be here,” offered Blackarachnia. “You don’t want me here. Why not recreate what happened and let me go home?”

“And risk the return of that empty-headed glitch?” questioned Nemesis as he drew his gun. “Your precious Optimus can have her! Killing you will be much more sweeter! Somehow, my Blackarachnia could never take the hint when I tried to kill her! She blissfully avoids it and insists on hanging on my arm! No, I’ll just leave her there and kill you. So you die, and we all move up in rank!”

“Aren’t you already in command?” asked Blackarachnia. Nemesis realized his quote didn’t fit the situation.

“...SHUT UP! PREPARE TO...!” he barked.

“Alert! Alert!” droned Teletraan X. “Multiple Decepticon signatures inbound! Seeker Embers verified!”

“The Seekers?!” yelped Nemesis. “They’ve never been bold enough to attack us!” The fortress rocked from missile fire. “DON’T JUST STAND THERE, YOU IDIOTS!” Nemesis broadcasted throughout the base. “AUTOBOTS, ATTACK!” The Autobots barreled outside to engage with the Decepticons, the enemy sporting a much brighter color palette. Blackarachnia managed to hide somewhere as Nemesis confronted the Megatron of Moebius. This one was blue-white and had a red Decepticon symbol and blue optics. “You were never bold enough to attack head-on!” snarled Nemesis. “What’s your game here?!”

“Besides stopping you as usual?” snarked Megatron. “Getting the other Blackarachnia home.”

“Wait, how did YOU find...Soundwave AGAIN!” roared Nemesis.

“You never seem to close off the vents for long,” mused Megatron. He then kicked Nemesis in the gut. Nemesis steadied himself and drew the Dark Saber.

“NO YOU DON’T!” shouted Blackarachnia as she webbed his hand to the wall. Nemesis tried to peel it off but lost a bit of dental plating from Blackarachnia’s punch to his face.

“YOU GLITCH-SPAWNED...!” snarled Nemesis as he broke free.

“No more words, villain!” called a voice. An armored human then flew in, his face revealing skinny version of Eggman.

“Dr. Robotnik!” snarled Nemesis.

“Yes, it is I!” declared Eggman’s counterpart. “Dr. Robotnik! Champion of Medicine! Hero of the people! And, if I may be egotistical, downright sexy in an Iron Man style suit. You, on the other hand, would take someone’s corpse and pilot it as if it were never alive to begin with!”

“These machines are under my command!” snarled Nemesis.

“They’re more than machines!” shouted Dr. Robotnik.

“THEY DON’T HAVE A PROPER EXISTENCE!” screamed Nemesis. “You’re seriously telling me that Megatronus is alive?!”

“STOP CALLING ME THAT!” roared Megatron as he activated his mace. “MY NAME IS MEGATRON! I CAST ASIDE MEGATRONUS WHEN I TOOK COMMAND OF THE DECEPTICONS!” He swung the mace into Nemesis’ head. Nemesis tried to steady himself. A red Shockwave with two eyes and a _Sailor Moon_ tiara then gathered energy near the tiara.

“MOON TIARA ACTION!” she announced as she flung an energy discus into Nemesis’ side. Blackarachnia was amazed.

“A Shockwave that uses magic?” she pondered. “MY Shockwave would go berserk!” She grinned. Nemesis snarled and turned to Shockwave who grinned and pointed at his feet. Nemesis looked down to see a box with a blinking red light. Blackarachnia’s self-preservation instinct told her it would probably be bad if she DIDN’T go to the Decepticons’ side, so she leapt out of the way into Megatron’s arms. Nemesis picked the device up as Shockwave cast a shield, protecting the Decepticons and their Autobot and human allies. The Moebian Autobots were then caught in an electric field that shorted them out as well as Teletraan X. The electric field died down and Shockwave, cautiously, lowered the barrier. The bots and person still standing were unaffected, so Shockwave finished the job. “Are they...?” quizzed Blackarachnia.

“No,” assured Shockwave, guessing Blackarachnia’s query. “Dark though they are, they don’t deserve death. My Stun box isn’t high enough to disrupt the Ember’s cohesion.”

“So, you’re Blackarachnia from another universe,” guessed the Moebian Knock-out. He held out his hand. “Knock-out, CMO of the Decepticons.”

“Blackarachnia, intel officer for the Mobian Autobots,” replied Blackarachnia as she shook his hand.

“I must say, sensible color choices must be a natural for you,” complimented Knock-out.

“We can flirt later,” interjected Megatron.

“I’m just saying hello!” protested Knock-out.

“For you, that’s flirting!” hissed the Moebian Starscream. “There’s a time and a place.”

“Well, no point in chin-wagging!” called Shockwave. “Much as it’s nice to see her, we gotta get the good Blackarachnia home. She must miss her bots.”

“As a matter of fact,” replied Blackarachnia, “I do.”

“Then let’s get this show on the road!” affirmed Shockwave. “Alchemax, have you obtained records of what happened?”

“I have, indeed!” cheered a girly voice as a female Mobian cat in a stereotypical pink Magical Girl outfit and pink hair appeared on screen.

“PRIMUS! MY OPTICS!” wailed Blackarachnia.

“Why is that the reaction I ALWAYS get?” sighed Alchemax. “In any case, I can simulate what happened and get out Mobian visitor home! We have three minutes.”

“All right!” cheered Blackarachnia. A thought then struck her. “How long before Nemesis takes over this world?”

“A matter of days, with the firepower of the _Ark_ and Metarex under his command,” explained Dr. Robotnik.

“And the inevitable outcome?” continued Blackarachnia.

“The Autobots will replace what’s good and green on this planet,” continued Starscream, “with dark magic and technological terrors. We may overpower them eventually, but it will take hundreds of years with the power at their command.”

“Thousands of people will die!” protested Blackarachnia. “Millions more in slavery! I submit that you must wrest control of that power from the Autobots and I also submit that you use it to help this planet!”

“We lack the resources needed to complete such an endeavor,” replied Megatron. “That would require magic of an untold magnitude.”

“Then find the mages of this planet!” insisted Blackarachnia. “They’ll get you the power needed to stop Nemesis’ plans from coming to fruition! You MUST be the leader both of your homes need!” A beep from the console stopped her.

“It’s time,” clarified Shockwave as she activated the altered Globe Tunnel. Blackarachnia turned to Megatron.

“In...EVERY...revolution,” she said, imitating Kirk, “there is...ONE mech...with vision!”

“...Blackarachnia, I shall consider it,” replied Megatron. Blackarachnia waved goodbye to the Moebian Decepticons and stepped through the Globe tunnel, feeling a buzz as she journeyed through the vortex. She guessed it was the energies rewriting her atoms to their original state. She noticed the vortex was blue. She then stepped out of the vortex and out of her home’s Ground Bridge apparatus. HER Autobots were there, having arrived at the same conclusion Moebian Shockwave did. Optimus stepped forward and held out a _YuGiOh_ card.

“...That’s Dark Sage, one of the hardest cards to summon onto the field. So what?” she explained. Optimus then hugged her. “Okay, we’re doing this now!” she yelped. “I take it my Moebian counterpart didn’t know what _YuGiOh_ was?”

“She was neither a sarcastic nerd nor a genius chemist!” replied Optimus. “Welcome home, Blackarachnia!”

“I guess my counterpart’s gonna be in the waiting arms of her Decepticons,” figured Blackarachnia.

“I’m afraid not,” replied Teletraan 1. “When she heard that Nemesis was in this universe, she fled from us.”

“Nemesis ISN’T in our universe,” reported Blackarachnia. The Autobots gave her quizzical looks. “Here’s what happened,” she began.

* * *

Blackarachnia told everyone about her adventures on Moebius. Perceptor seemed to be all excited. “Something you want to share with the class?” asked Blackarachnia.

“I think I can help give some insights on Moebius’ usual atomic structure!” answered Perceptor. “You see, when I studied your counterpart’s atoms, I found evidence that the particles that made up her atoms did NOT exchange places, merely charge! Her electrons were, in her universe, positrons and her protons were anti-protons!”

“The anti-particles of antimatter!” breathed Blackarachnia.

“Do you have any idea how refreshing it is,” cheered Perceptor, “to hear you understand that?!”

“I’m basing this off of _Star Trek_ ,” interjected Optimus, “but shouldn’t she have exploded the instant she set foot in that universe?”

“This is where Moebian Perceptor, creepy though he was,” answered Blackarachnia, “could explain how I could exist there. As I traveled through the dimensional vortex, I felt a buzz around my atoms. Moebian Perceptor identified the buzz as my atoms’ polarity being reversed in some way. It turns out the subatomic particles were exchanging charge, not places as I originally thought.” Perceptor winced when he heard his counterpart was creepy.

“Well, I don’t know about you bots,” remarked Prowl, “but I’m glad we have OUR Blackarachnia back.”

“I don’t know, I kind of liked the pink and white,” teased Optimus.

“I always figured you were a princess at Spark,” chuckled Jazz.

“Maybe a tea party is in order?” joked Strongarm.

“I think a bow on her helmet would tie it together nicely,” giggled Chromia.

“Or a nice, frilly dress,” supplied Ironhide.

“Perhaps her own castle,” mused Prowl with a grin.

“Indeed,” replied Blackarachnia. “May I say, I’ve had a tremendous opportunity to observe your counterparts in that universe. They were brutal,” Strongarm arched an eyebrow, “savage,” Ironhide gulped, “unprincipled,” Jazz gasped, “uncivilized,” Optimus protested with a “HEY!”, “treacherous,” Chromia scoffed, “and groveling.” Prowl’s grin vanished. “In every way,” continued Blackarachnia, “splendid examples of The Beginning Days, the very flower of the Autobot Cause. I found them quite refreshing.”

“...I’m not sure,” remarked Optimus, “but I think we’ve just been insulted.”

“I’M sure!” hissed Chromia.


	7. Chapter 7

“So, could you explain your whereabouts?” asked Shockwave once Nemesis returned to Mobius.

“That’s not your concern,” snapped Nemesis as he sat on the throne.

“Dude, that’s MEGATRON’S throne!” gulped Soundwave.

“Megatron left me in command, so it’s MINE!” snarled Nemesis. “How go repairs to the _Nemesis_?”

“We are now at 86.5% of total repairs,” reported Shockwave.

“It’ll have to do,” sighed Nemesis.

“Sir?” asked Shockwave.

“Prepare the ship for immediate departure,” ordered Nemesis. “We’re going through with my original plan.”

“That seems illogical,” countered Shockwave.

“Are you questioning the one Megatron put in charge?!” snarled Nemesis.

“I simply do not think that...” began Shockwave.

“DON’T THINK! OBEY!” roared Nemesis. “Or, do I have to send you to those asteroids that once made up Xitra?!” Shockwave flinched at that and stayed silent.

“That was out of line!” shouted Soundwave.

“I’m not in the mood, Soundwave!” barked Nemesis.

“Your command style is WAY out of whack!” snapped Soundwave, not allowing himself to be deterred. “I formally submit, here and now, that you’re too crazy to be in command!”

“I said shut up!” snarled Nemesis.

“Furthermore,” continued Soundwave, “I declare you too focused on destruction and hereby announce that the Decepticon Cause needs you relieved of command!”

“How dare you!” roared Nemesis.

“Shockwave, as a Senior Officer, do you concur?” asked Soundwave. Shockwave gave no response. “...Shockwave?”

“You have not produced his medical records to prove it,” replied Shockwave.

“...You know Knock-out hasn’t had time to examine him these past few days!” hissed Soundwave.

“Then your statement would not be considered valid,” concluded Shockwave. Nemesis grinned.

“Assume your post on the _Nemesis_ , Brigadier General Soundwave,” he ordered.

“Negative,” replied a monotone. Soundwave had activated his mouth-plate and retracted the flap on the rear of his helmet. “The _Nemesis_ will not be moving.”

“You have something else to say?” hissed Nemesis.

“You are a visitor,” elaborated Soundwave. “Article 7, Section 2, Subsection 3, Paragraph 4 of The Doctrine, Decepticon law, states that no visitor may assume command. In Megatron’s absence and in light of Shockwave not taking her chance, I will assume command.”

“How many times must I say it?!” sighed Nemesis. “Megatron left ME in command! Assume your post!”

“You are not authorized to give orders,” droned Soundwave.

“One last time, assume your post!” snarled Nemesis as he drew the Dark Saber.

“I am in command,” countered Soundwave. Nemesis swung his blade but it was too slow. Soundwave grabbed it with his tendrils and wrested it from his opponent’s grip, tossing it aside. He then delivered a punch to Nemesis’ gut that threw him backwards. Nemesis picked himself up and growled.

“I’ll tear out whatever passes for your Ember for that!” he snarled.

“Laserbeak, eject,” droned Soundwave. Laserbeak flew out and transformed. “Operation: Hierarchy Education.”

“Comin' up!” called Laserbeak. He fired off his blasters in rapid succession, distracting Nemesis from the tendril Soundwave snuck onto him. Nemesis was electrocuted and fell to the floor. Soundwave slammed his foot onto Nemesis’ head, not hard enough to destroy it.

“Laserbeak, return,” droned Soundwave.

“Aye!” called Laserbeak as he transformed and reentered Soundwave’s backpack.

“Stand down or face termination,” threatened Soundwave.

“I...yield,” surrendered Nemesis. Soundwave removed his foot from Nemesis’ head.

“Soundwave: superior,” declared Soundwave. “Nemesis Prime: inferior.” His back flap came back and his mouth-plate retracted. He then activated his comms. “Hey, Knock-out, dude!” he called, dropping the monotone. “Nemesis and I finally established a chain of command, but Nemmy was beaten with it. Mind patching him up?”

“Just send him to the med-bay,” replied Knock-out.

“Done and done!” replied Soundwave. He detailed a team of Egg-pawns to bring Nemesis to the med-bay. Once he was gone, Soundwave grinned.

“Righteous!” he called. Shockwave then slapped him! As he massaged the cheek she struck, Soundwave turned to his fellow Xitran survivor. “Dude! What the heck?!” he protested.

“That was stupid!” she hissed. “He has a direct line to the D.J.D! I’d be VERY surprised if you DON’T end up on the List!”

“Dude, you know he thinks of us as mere machines!” argued Soundwave. “Besides, he went too far with that Xitra remark! I’m sure Megatron will forgive me for taking him off the throne!”

“It’s not Megatron you should worry about,” countered Shockwave, “it’s Decepticon High Command.”

“What do you mean?” asked Soundwave.

“I don’t know if you noticed,” explained Shockwave, “but he’s been given the Master Key!”

“...The same Master Key that gives him permission to be the temporary Lord?” gulped Soundwave.

“Exactly!” confirmed Shockwave. Soundwave realized his error.

“I have to apologize to him,” he gulped.

“If you’re lucky,” replied Shockwave, “he’ll just put you on sanitation detail.” Soundwave scurried off to apologize to Nemesis.

* * *

“Any news whatsoever on Nemesis Prime?” asked Optimus.

“None, sorry,” replied Bumblebee.

“You did what you could,” assured Optimus. “Anything you need?”

“Something a little...dangerous,” answered Bumblebee.

“...How bad? Illegal?” asked Optimus.

“Sir, I wouldn’t ask this if I saw any other alternative, but me and Cliffjumper’s research is turning up with zilch” replied Bumblebee. “We need access to the Forbidden Archives.”

“...Perfect, not only is it illegal,” sighed Optimus, “it’s sacrilegious!”

“I’m sure Primus won’t mind if we just look,” assured Bumblebee.

“Do you have the necessary paperwork at all?” asked Optimus.

“Got Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide, and Ultra Magnus to sign,” reported Bumblebee.

“Perfect,” snarked Optimus, “now when something happens, I take the fall!”

“Nothing is gonna happen in this case!” argued Bumblebee.

“That’s what YOU think,” countered Optimus, “but I happen to think otherwise! There’s a reason the Forbidden Archives are named that way! The knowledge they hold is dangerous!” Still, Optimus signed off Bumblebee’s last bit of paperwork and allowed him access to the Forbidden Archives. “Just be careful,” warned Optimus.

“I will,” promised Bumblebee. Just then, the alarm sounded.

“Report!” Optimus ordered Teletraan.

“The _Nemesis_ is making a beeline towards Mobius!” called Teletraan.

“Beam us up to the _Ark_!” commanded Optimus.


	8. Chapter 8

The _Ark_ had its weapons primed as it moved on an intercept course to stop the _Nemesis_. “Time to intercept?” called Optimus.

“Two minutes,” reported Prowl. “The _Nemesis_ will enter Mobius’ atmosphere in ten.”

“Perfect, enough breathing room,” replied Optimus. “Hail them.”

“Hailing frequencies open,” confirmed Prowl.

“This is Optimus Prime,” called Optimus. “ _Nemesis_ , you are entering restricted space. Turn around immediately or we WILL open...” Nemesis Prime’s face filled the screen, interrupting Optimus.

“We will NOT stop!” roared Nemesis. “I will destroy you, your friends, and every single ally you’ve ever had! I’ll start with G.U.N!” He terminated the call. Optimus activated the ship’s comms.

“Bridge to Engineering,” he directed, “I trust everything’s shored up after the Battle of Five Ships? You know, the one where we almost got spanked by the _Nemesis_ and Scarship? Things didn’t go well until the Dyno-bots saved our afts!”

“All taken care of, Sir!” assured Perceptor. “Light them up!”

“Which direction of us is the enemy coming from?” requested Optimus.

“Starboard,” replied Prowl. “All starboard weapons ready.”

“Fire at will!” ordered Optimus. The starboard weapons fired, causing some damage to the Nemesis. “The frack?” muttered Optimus. “Don’t they have shields?”

“They SHOULD,” remarked Prowl, “but I’m not getting any indication that they’ve raised them.”

“What gives?” muttered Bumblebee.

“This provides an opportunity,” mused Strongarm.

“Got something in mind?” quizzed Optimus.

“Without the shields, a strike team could get in,” replied Strongarm.

“Got one in mind?” inquired Optimus.

“Myself, Chromia, and the Rust Renegades,” answered Strongarm. “We storm the ship, take care of any defenses, and take the bridge.”

“What about Nemesis Prime?” asked Prowl.

“That’s where Optimus comes in,” replied Strongarm. “Sir, forgive me for saying this, but I kind of need you to keep him off our backs while Chromia gathers intel.”

“Nothing to forgive,” assured Optimus. “I’ve always wanted to face Nemesis again. Ultra Magnus, the bridge is yours. Teletraan, can you find an access point?”

“Got one right now,” reported Teletraan.

“Beam us over,” ordered Optimus. He, Chromia, Strongarm, and the Rust Renegades were beamed to the _Nemesis_ and fanned out within its halls. Chromia plugged into a computer terminal.

“Really?!” protested Strongarm.

“We need a leg up on whatever Megatron’s endgame is,” replied Chromia.

“I thought the bridge was our priority!” hissed Strongarm.

“Any information helps,” countered Optimus. “Chromia, don’t stay too long. Strongarm’s right. The bridge is our priority.”

“I got enough,” replied Chromia as she disconnected.

“You won’t leave with that information,” called a voice. Shockwave was standing there, leveling her gun arm at the group.

“Ah, Shockwave, I presume,” rumbled Strongarm.

“I repeat, you are not leaving with that information,” commanded Shockwave. “Surrender it and leave peacefully.”

“Two problems with that,” countered Optimus. “One, we’re at war, so any intelligence on you guys is going to get to us one way or another. Two, Nemesis Prime is too unhinged to be unchallenged. We’re going to beat him and you can’t stop us.”

“...You ARE correct about Nemesis Prime being unhinged,” conceded Shockwave. “Regardless, I cannot let you pass without a fight.” She fired. Everyone took cover.

“Really want to combine!” muttered Stormclash.

“Is the hallway even big enough for your combined form?” called Chromia. Stormclash had to admit that the ceiling was too low.

“Well, you ARE right in one respect,” Pyra Magna replied, “we need a clear path. Jumpstream! Dust Up! Tactics: Thirty Seven!”

“Road Rage, coming up!” confirmed Jumpstream as she and Dust Up transformed into their sports car alt-modes, running over Shockwave.

“Ooh!” winced Optimus. “That’s gonna hurt in the morning! Good work, you guys! We have a path to the bridge! Let’s roll out!” Everyone charged towards the bridge.

* * *

“MUST I DO EVERYTHING AROUND HERE?!” shrieked Nemesis Prime. “Honestly, why do I surround myself with idiots?!” He grabbed the Dark Saber and leveled it at the bridge doors. Optimus and his team burst in, guns blazing. Nemesis managed to deflect all the shots by swinging the Dark Saber. A few deflected shots struck the Rust Renegades. “Optimus’ Angels,” laughed Nemesis. “Useless as any female would be.”

“Sexist much?!” snarled Optimus. He ran forward with his axe blade flashing, clashing with the Dark Saber.

“Just die already!” roared Nemesis as he swung the Dark Saber across Optimus’ front, making a huge gash. Optimus clutched the gash in an attempt to keep his innermost Energon inside. “Why can’t you accept the fact that you idiots who waste time trying to satisfy everyone before yourself will only die in the long run! The only thing that matters is looking out for your superiors!”

“You are NOT my superior!” snarled Optimus through the pain.

“I AM YOUR SUPERIOR! JUST ACCEPT IT!” shrieked Nemesis. “NO ONE IN THIS PLANE OF EXISTENCE IS ABOVE ME!”

“Wrong!” snarled Optimus. “Us heroes, we’re ALWAYS above you! We learn from our mistakes AND our triumphs to become better! People like you let the past consume you, make you bitter and abusive, you let the past turn you into a monster!”

“Everyone is a monster!” countered Nemesis. “Give people enough incentive, enough of a nudge, and they’ll do things they never thought they were capable of doing! They will ALWAYS be like me!”

“No, what you mean is YOU would do that because everyone else is good and decent and kind,” argued Optimus. “YOU, Sir, are a jackhole! It just boils your blood to see a world where you didn’t become such a bully because you can’t accept that you’re just a complete and total idiot, and a cowardly one, if I may say! While YOU would stew on your failures...I just can’t wait to see what the future holds for me now that I am armed with more people and more knowledge about the world!”

“Oh brother, the ‘friends’ schtick!” snarled Nemesis. “I suppose you’re going to say that your friends are your power?!”

“...Well, they are,” replied Optimus.

“And there’s the trope!” snapped Nemesis. “What next? Do they give you a sense of ‘Burning Justice’?!”

“...As a matter of fact,” mused Optimus, “yes!”

“Let me correct something for you,” hissed Nemesis. “Justice is nothing more than an abstract concept for idiots to cling to because they’re hopelessly optimistic that there is some form of order in the universe! Justice is nothing more than a lie!”

“Maybe,” countered Optimus, “but I find it’s much more fun to fight for justice than myself!” Just then, putting all on the bridge in shock, Optimus seemed to be set on fire!

“OPTIMUS!” shouted Chromia. “Quick! Someone! Put him out!”

“Belay that!” countered Pyra Magna. “Look closer!” Everyone did...and went into shock again.

“Shouldn’t Optimus be writhing in pain?” quizzed Strongarm.

“Not if he’s found his Still Point,” replied Pyra Magna.

“Do you really think he’s found it?” asked Dust Up.

“His Still Point?” muttered Chromia.

“Every magic user has something that defines them,” explained Pyra Magna, “something that gives them a reason to exist. It keeps them calm and still during any tense situation, hence the name ‘Still Point’. Once you know your Still Point, you’re given access to greater power. Little lessons along the way tell you how to master that power and use it responsibly. Some magic users go well into old age before finding their Still Point. Others find it right off the bat. Optimus needed to put a name to his Still Point. Once you find it, that power manifests into a sort of...advanced form, if you will. Another super mode based around your element.”

“You mean...?” gasped Chromia. Just then, metal formed around the fire, orangish metal for the body and bluish metal for the helmet, giving a fiery appearance to his armor. Optimus stood at his full height, ready for round two.

“Optimus Prime: Elemental Mode,” he proclaimed. He then called up the _Ark_. “Have you guys got a fix on Nemesis and my position?” he asked.

“Yes, Sir,” replied Prowl’s voice, “but what was that energy spike we detected?”

“You’ll see,” answered Optimus. “Chromia has already obtained the data she was looking for. Beam her, Strongarm, and the Rust Renegades back to the _Ark_ , then beam Nemesis Prime and I onto the light side of the moon.”

“What?!” yelped Prowl.

“That’s an order, Prowl,” directed Optimus.

“...All right, Sir,” replied Prowl. The order was carried out as Optimus and Nemesis arrived on the light side of the moon.

“Move us to the ends of the earth, if you wish!” hissed Nemesis. “You will not be so lucky a second time! I won’t let you get a third wind.”

“Just know this,” warned Optimus, “at the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall!”

“And you are, most assuredly, the latter!” snarled Nemesis as he charged at Optimus. The Dark Saber came down but Optimus blocked it with the palm of his hand, suffering no damage. Nemesis gawked. An error on his part as Optimus grabbed the sword and ripped it out of his opponent’s hands, tossing it aside while delivering an uppercut. As Nemesis floated a bit longer, Optimus jumped up, then slammed his fist into Nemesis’ chest, sending him back onto the moon’s surface. Nemesis then swung his leg into Optimus, making him lose balance just enough for Nemesis to plow his feet into his chest, knocking him back. He then leapt onto Optimus and wrapped his hand around his neck and reached for the face while Optimus held that hand back. “GIVE ME YOUR FACE!” shouted Nemesis.

“Sorry, the face stays right where it is,” snarked Optimus as he tossed Nemesis aside. “Nemesis, you ARE an organic life-form under all that,” reminded Optimus. “I’m giving you a chance to return to base and get some of the oxygen you need.”

“I really don’t need it anymore,” countered Nemesis. He transformed as his real self, Tails’ evil counterpart, launched himself at Optimus’ face. Evil Tails looked a lot meaner. An eye was replaced with a prosthetic and wires from his scalp connected to his spine. In fact, a good chunk of him was metal!

“By the Allspark!” swore Optimus as he grabbed Miles. “What did you do to yourself?!”

“What was necessary for my evolution!” replied Miles. He fired off electricity from his body, only mildly shocking Optimus.

“Dude, the fast track to evolution usually brings disaster!” argued Optimus as he tossed Miles aside.

“Spare me your lectures!” shouted Miles as he summoned his vehicle mode. “NEMESIS PRIME, TRANSFORM!” The vehicle changed into robot mode and Miles entered the robot’s chest, restoring his control over the body as Nemesis Prime. Nemesis charged again with his fist pulled back but Optimus side-stepped and delivered a punch to the chest. He then grabbed Nemesis by the shoulders and threw him into a large rock. The rock split and its fragments bounced across the moon’s surface.

“Final chance,” offered Optimus, “because I’m nice. Stop your advance on G.U.N, retreat, repair your ship, and never bother us again.”

“Nemesis, this is Shockwave,” called a voice over Nemesis’ comms.

“I’m busy!” snarled Nemesis.

“This matter cannot wait,” insisted Shockwave. “The ship is compromised. The metals have been weakened by the Autobots’ fire. The damage is extensive. We cannot proceed until we make repairs.” Nemesis growled before making a decision.

“Return to base!” he ordered. He was beamed onto the _Nemesis_ as it retreated.

“Optimus, mission accomplished,” called Prowl. “I heard about you gaining your elemental mode. I don’t know what you did after that but Nemesis Prime turned tail and we received valuable data on Megatron’s endgame.”

“Good to hear, Prowl,” praised Optimus. “One to beam up. Once I return to the ship, assume standard orbit.”

“Aye, Sir,” confirmed Prowl. Optimus was beamed directly to the bridge where everyone could get a look at him.

“Wow!” remarked Jazz. “I always said you were on fire, but this takes the oil cake!”

“Looks good on you, kiddo,” complimented Ironhide.

“Thank you,” replied Optimus. “However, this form, much like my battle frame was, is a bit of a drain on my internal Energon reserves.” He powered down. “Now, let’s go home and get some Energon.” His declaration was received well.


	9. Chapter 9

“Well, Optimus, it looks like G.U.N owes you yet again,” sighed Topaz on screen.

“I’m just proud to help my allies,” assured Optimus.

“Have you had any contact with Amy?” asked Topaz.

“Not as of late,” answered Optimus. “I’ll let you know when she comes back as soon as I hear from her.

“Understood,” confirmed Topaz. “See you later, then. Topaz, out.” The call ended and Optimus slunk into his chair.

“What a day,” he sighed. His door chimed. “Come in,” he called. Pyra Magna came in.

“Am I interrupting?” she asked.

“Not at all,” replied Optimus. “What can I do for you?”

“Have you been able to access your elemental mode at will?” asked Pyra Magna.

“I have, twice over,” answered Optimus. “I had to make sure that fight wasn’t a fluke.” He turned into his elemental mode at will to prove it to Pyra Magna, then turned back. “I DO need to address the Energon efficiency. Maybe some training will make it more Energon efficient.”

“It will,” confirmed Pyra Magna. “Optimus, there’s something that must be done today, something that’s been a long time coming.” She opened her hand to reveal...

“A Wizard’s Crest?!” gasped Optimus.

“YOUR Wizard’s Crest,” answered Pyra Magna. “Optimus Prime, I, Pyra Magna, do hereby recognize you as a brother Wizard of the Red Order. You have successfully completed your training and kept an open mind wherever you went in the universe, fixing mistakes as you went and learning from those mistakes. May you strengthen the universe as a true wizard.” She handed the crest over to Optimus.

“Pyra Magna, I am honored,” replied Optimus. “I shall wear my Crest proudly.” He affixed it on his chest under his armor. “Better tell my bots the news,” he surmised.

“A wise decision,” agreed Pyra Magna.

“Thank you for all you’ve taught me,” bid Optimus.

“I did what I needed to do,” replied Pyra Magna.

“Come on, let’s go,” urged Optimus as he got up from his chair. Pyra Magna joined him as they headed to the Command Center. The Autobots and their friends were there.

“Well?” asked Dust Up.

“New Wizard, baby!” cheered Optimus.

“Congrats!” praised Jazz.

“Great, more magic,” muttered Ratchet.

“Don’t be such a sourpuss!” insisted Sludge. “This is the greatest day ever!” He picked up Optimus and spun around happily, hugging the young Prime. He only stopped when he heard a crunch under his feet. He lifted his foot to reveal a laser scalpel’s remains.

“SLUDGE, I NEEDED THAT!” wailed Ratchet.

“Maybe you shouldn’t leave your tools lying around,” muttered Tails.

“Guys, incoming transmission!” called Teletraan. “It’s Amy.”

“On screen!” directed Optimus.

* * *

“That was when you called yesterday to tell us the news about Nebulos,” Optimus finished the story.

“Wow, that was...eventful!” gasped Amy. “Again, congratulations on becoming a full-fledged wizard!”

“Thank you, Amy,” returned Optimus. “Forgive me if I sound personal, but how long did it take for you to master your elemental mode?”

“About a year into my training,” admitted Amy.

“Lucky,” snarked Optimus.

“And it’s a drain for us organic magic users too,” continued Amy. “But, training will reduce the drain. Mind if I help you in that regard?”

“Sure!” agreed Optimus. “Anything to gain an advantage over Megatron.”

“That does leave a question,” mused Sira. “Where’s Blackarachnia’s evil twin?”

“We’re still scanning for her,” reported Teletraan. “Her spark signature is similar to our Blackarachnia.”

* * *

Speaking of the anti-version of Blackarachnia, she managed to find her way to an abandoned spider colony in a long forgotten area called Wood Zone. She transformed to robot mode and looked around. She still had the blank look of a bimbo for a bit, then that look faded from her face into one that was cold and calculating. “Finally,” she hissed. “I can drop the act.” She then held her hands to the sides of her head. “Two Worlds, this is Weaver,” she called mentally. “Two Worlds, come in.”

“Two Worlds, receiving,” replied Nemesis’ mental voice. “Report.”

“My part of the plan is complete,” reported Anti-Blackarachnia. “The Autobots of this world are distracted, looking for me.”

“Excellent,” praised Nemesis. “That is now six of the seven Blades.”

“Where IS Blade Seven?” quizzed Anti-Blackarachnia.

“Not where, when,” corrected Nemesis.

“Ah, different time,” realized Anti-Blackarachnia.

“You know, I think I prefer your true nature, not the bimbo act you put on in our universe,” mused Nemesis.

“It wasn’t pleasant for me either,” interjected Anti-Blackarachnia. “Now that I’m dropping the act, I think I’ll change my name to Crystal Widow.”

“An appropriate name,” agreed Nemesis. “I shall inform the Blade on Cybertron that he may send the six Specials.”

“Excellent,” replied the newly baptized Crystal Widow. “With our master having used the seven Normals, he needs only six to make a body. Let’s see, that’s two Blades from another world (one of us being the mix), one Blade solitary (and the shapeshifter), a hidden Blade (a speaker and judge) two Blades within the light, all that’s left is the Blade from across time.”

“Hopefully, the last Blade will be carrying Master’s Essence,” prayed Nemesis. “In the meantime, Megatron is about to execute me.”

“Fulfilling the requirement of one revived from death,” surmised Crystal Window.

“I have tested the resurrection device on our Ironhide before killing him and the rest of our Autobots,” reported Nemesis. “A pity he had to die again. Oh well. Oh, Megatron’s coming. Catch you later.”

“Farewell,” bid Crystal Widow. She ended the call. “Perfect. Master, I hope you’re watching! Your resurrection is coming! Soon, the universe shall know only chaos! ALL HAIL UNICRON!”


	10. Chapter 10

Nemesis Prime was executed in a cave on Mobius. Megatron himself fired the fatal shot. Once all Decepticons had reconvened on the moon, Megatron received the full report on what happened while he was away. He stepped out of the atmospheric shield and walked along the moon’s surface. He stopped once he was within Crater Stöfler. No one could hear him, but he roared in frustration. He then picked up a large rock the size of his fist and threw it. He aimed his fusion cannon at the rock...but was taken aback by another energy weapon pulverizing the rock into dust. He looked towards the direction of the shot and found a purple mech with a large orange cannon on his right forearm. He wore a three-pronged crown on his head and had large grey shoulder pads and a left arm made of purple crystal. His optics blazed red and he had the black outline of the Decepticon Symbol on his chest. As the mystery mech walked towards Megatron, he lowered his cannon arm and glared at Megatron. “You pathetic waste of Decepticon steel!” snarled the new mech over the subspace channel. “I’d kill you right now if I felt the risk to my own life was negligible!”

“Who are you?!” demanded Megatron.

“Look at you!” continued the mech. “Every mistake I have ever made just waiting to happen!”

“...I’m every mistake YOU ever made waiting to happen?” scoffed Megatron. “What, are you me from the future?”

“From 50 years into the future, yes,” confirmed the mech. “Because of some soldier jokingly saying I’m a galvanized Megatron, I’ve taken the name of Galvatron.” Megatron scoffed again.

“Very well, Oh Galvatron,” he snarked. “Please, continue with this contrived time-travel plot. Perhaps a cryptic warning about how I lose my arm?”

“I would obey Vector Prime’s word of not revealing too much,” replied Galvatron, “but the future is too ghastly, so I’ll just flat out tell you. You lose it when a dying Optimus shoots it off.”

“Optimus doesn’t have the Spark!” argued Megatron.

“You then spend the next 50 years fighting the Chaos Bringer, right after he rises from Mobius’ core,” continued Galvatron.

“Not even the Chaos Bringer can survive the fiery core of a planet!” dismissed Megatron.

“You fight alongside Optimus’ successor during that time,” finished Galvatron. “His name is Rodimus Prime, Hot Rod after he inherits the Matrix.”

“Hot Rod is too immature for the wisdom of the Primes,” countered Megatron, “so he cannot lead the Autobots!”

“STOP ARGUING!” shouted Galvatron. “YOU COULD AVOID ALL OF THAT IF YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!”

“YOU WERE THE ONE WHO FOOLISHLY JOINED THE AUTOBOTS!” roared Megatron. “YOU LET YOURSELF LOSE YOUR ARM! YOU’RE NOTHING MORE THAN A DISTRACTION!”

“Must I always resort to these methods?!” snarled Galvatron as he took out a cortical psychic patch and jammed it into the back of his head. Megatron charged at Galvatron, missing only because Galvatron side-stepped and managed to jam the other end of the patch into Megatron’s head. Data then flooded into Megatron’s processor like a painful wave. After a few seconds, he realized what the data was. It was Galvatron’s memory of events, undeniable proof that what will happen will happen unless Megatron accepts Galvatron’s help. A few seconds later, Galvatron disconnects the patch from both their heads.

“You mean...his name is already spoken?” panted Megatron.

“Unicron is festering at the core of the planet,” confirmed Galvatron as he pointed to Mobius hanging in the moon’s sky. “Eggman met him once, waking him up by splitting the planet like his namesake.”

“Dark Gaia and Unicron are the same beast,” mumbled Megatron.

“What’s the plan, then?” asked Galvatron.

“A truce must be reached with the Autobots,” declared Megatron. “We must unite against Unicron!”

“Good plan; enacted too little, too late,” remarked Galvatron. “With my help, we’ll unite with the Autobots, defeat Unicron, you make me fade at best, become an alternate future at worst, and get to keep both of your aaaaAARGH! STOP STARING AT MY ARM!” Megatron shook his head and refocused his attention. “Now, listen carefully!”

* * *

“Lord Straxus,” called a combined Duocon answering to the name Flywheels, “Presenting Krok as instructed.” Krok entered the office. He had no discernible alt-mode parts, being a Monoformer.

“Stand easy, Flywheels,” commanded Straxus. Krok noticed this was the first time he saw Straxus’ head as it was covered by a hood. “You too, Krok.”

“As you command, Lord Straxus,” obliged Krok. “I must say, it is an honor to be invited to Darkmount, the very heart of Poly...”

“Speak up, will you?” interrupted Straxus. “Or just supplement your vocalizations with the subspace radio.” Krok opted for the latter.

“I was saying, Your Excellency,” continued Krok, “it is an honor to be in Polyhex’s heart of the fortress of Darkmount. Er, pardon me if it’s a personal question, but...”

“Is my hood a hearing aid? Yes,” interjected Straxus. “It amplifies sound so my damaged audio receivers can pick up. My audio circuitry was damaged during the Battle of the Space Bridge. Ten billion megatons of nuclear weaponry. Can you imagine that, Krok?”

“That would make our soldiers sound like useless Mini-cons!” gasped Krok.

“There ARE Mini-cons within our ranks,” interjected Flywheels.

“Pardon?” asked Krok.

“Some Mini-cons are discovered to have powers and can access them and share them when combining with us,” elaborated Flywheels.

“Er...what I meant to say, Your Eminence,” stammered Krok, fearing that tiny bit of racism would cost him his life, “is useless AUTOBOT Mini-cons!”

“It’s of no concern,” remarked Straxus. “I’m sending certain soldiers to find the Mini-con home world so we can have an advantage over the Autobots. ...You may laugh, Krok.” Krok realized what that meant and so laughed...not a very convincing laugh.

“A very humorous...” began Flywheels.

“I wasn’t talking to you, Flywheels,” interrupted Straxus. “Now, Krok, the reason I have recalled you from Gigantion...”

“Lord Straxus,” explained Krok, “local resistance proved far greater than our strategists anticipated.”

“Yes, yes, yes, I had them destroyed,” replied Straxus.

“...The local resistance?” asked Krok.

“Your strategists, Krok!” corrected Straxus. Krok laughed again in the unconvincing laugh.

“That wasn’t humor,” explained Flywheels. Krok stopped laughing.

“What does the planet Mobius mean to you, Krok?” inquired Straxus.

“Er, the planet...Mobius, you say?” floundered Krok. “Well, it...er...”

“At the Orion arm of this galaxy?” offered Flywheels.

“Don’t help him, Flywheels!” snapped Straxus.

“Wait, that’s an Earth name for one of the galaxy’s arms,” interjected Krok. He then remembered reports. “Mobius was once Earth, correct? The site of the Decepticons’ defeat during the First War?”

“Yes, Krok,” replied Straxus. “It also marks the point of our people’s nearest stretch towards the Cybertronian/Quintesson Neutral Zone 2,000 years ago! Ever since we attacked Earth, we’ve had to...bide our time until we could rise again.”

“The reason we’re in a second war is because we have a new Lord of the Decepticons,” explained Flywheels.

“I understand,” confirmed Krok.

“The new Lord has a special mission for someone like you, Krok,” continued Straxus. “Earth, Mobius now, is to be the site of our vengeance against the Autobots, so the new Lord wants you to join him on Mobius at once!”

“Near the Neutral Zone?” gasped Krok.

“At once!” insisted Straxus. “Flywheels, the data cylinder!”

“Here, Lord Straxus,” obliged Flywheels as he handed Straxus a cylinder the size of a Transformer’s hand.

“This cylinder is currently locked,” explained Straxus as he handed the cylinder to Krok. “It may only be opened when you have landed on Mobius.”

“What does it contain?” asked Krok.

“Your orders,” replied Straxus. “Orders our new Lord passed on to me, orders that must be obeyed to the letter! Now, your ship is ready and waiting. I have personally selected five other Decepticons to accompany you to Mobius.”

“Er, four, you mean, My Lord,” corrected Flywheels.

“And YOU, Flywheels, make five,” elaborated Straxus.

“...SIR?!” squeaked Flywheels.

“Don’t thank me, Flywheels,” interjected Straxus. “For 1,000 years, you’ve served as my secretary! It’s time you saw some action!”

“Will this be a dangerous mission, My Lord?” quizzed Krok, quietly hoping it would be.

“HIGHLY dangerous, Krok!” promised Straxus. “We all know how much Flywheels relishes the chance to lay down his Spark for the glory of the Decepticon Empire! Don’t you, Flywheels?”

“The glory of the Decepticon Empire, yes, My Lord,” As soon as he spoke, Flywheels’ chest and head popped out, revealing wings and folding into a jet while his arms and legs folded into a tank.

“...Psychosomatic Hyperreflexia,” explained Straxus. “He can’t tell a lie without going into his alt-modes.”

“I’m scared of losing my Spark, okay?!” protested Flywheels as his voice came from both the jet and tank.

“Trust me, Flywheels, it shall be for a GLORIOUS cause!” assured Straxus. “Escort Krok to his ship! Dismissed!” The tank and jet recombined into Flywheels’ robot mode and led Krok to his ship.

“By the way,” mused Flywheels to Krok, “is your ship REALLY called the Weak Anthropic Principle?!”

“I like it!” protested Krok. “The acronym spells WAP! Like whapping your enemies!” Once they left, Straxus smiled darkly.

“All of you will die for a glorious cause,” he chuckled. “All hail Unicron.”


End file.
